Watching
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Threesome with Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch


WATCHING

How Tom convinced Ben, I'll never know. Tom and I had talked about our fantasies, sometimes only talking, sometimes acting them out when we had the opportunity, but this one had, for a long time, seemed unlikely to play out in reality. Both of us frequently talked about Ben joining us in the bedroom, but while Tom and Ben were friendly, both men's busy schedules made their meeting rare, and anyway, how do you bring something like that up in conversation? "Hey, I loved your last film, would you like to fuck my girlfriend while I watch?" Awkward.

Somehow, though, Tom had managed to bring it up and convince Ben it was a good idea, because about 15 minutes after I arrived back in the hotel room, the door opened and there they were. Tom looked excited, mischievous, and more than a little nervous, like he was going forward with this thing simply because the opportunity was finally here, and he wanted to enjoy it without overthinking it. He'd told me many times how attractive he thought Ben was, especially like he was now—slimmed down, with long, dark curls. Tom had a thing for Ben's hands as well, soft, long and elegant, a little effeminate.

Of course, I thought Ben was more than attractive—he was so surreal looking up close it was almost hypnotizing. His mouth was drawn so precisely on his face it seemed inhuman, and his eyes, now nervously darting around the room and avoiding mine, were beautiful, pale and bright at the same time, a completely unique blend of blue and green and gray and gold.

"Just a sec, man," Tom told Ben and walked across the room to me, grabbing my hand as he went past and pulling me into the bathroom. He shut the door behind us and turned to me.

"Is this really happening?" I asked him, reaching out to touch his chest in an attempt to connect with something real.

Tom ran his hand through his hair and smiled down at me. "I mean, yeah, he's into it. I'm into it. You're into it?" This last bit, clearly a question.

"I'm into it," I assured him. I tilted my face up and pressed my lips to his. "What do you want?"

"Like I've said," Tom was really getting excited now. I pressed my pelvis toward him a bit and felt him starting to harden. He pushed back at me, pressing me up against the sink and grinding himself a bit between my legs. "I want to watch him fuck you. I want him to take off your clothes, push you down, and just fuck you hard until you come. I want to watch _you_ watching _me _watch _you_." He giggled, nervous again, giddy. "I told him we play a little rough. OK?"

"Yeah." His little story had me dripping already.

We separated from each other and I opened the door, stepping into the main room. Ben was still standing by the door, looking a bit awkward waiting for us but not like he was having second thoughts. Tom squeezed out of the bathroom behind me and crossed the room to an armchair in the corner. He pulled his dress shirt up from his trousers and began to unbutton it, settling in for the show.

I turned my attention to Ben, who'd taken off his shoes and suit coat and was now pulling his tie out of its knot. As I walked toward him, he finally looked directly at me, seeming to finally decide this was for real. I stopped right in front of him, about a foot away, and waited for him to make his move. He just looked at me for a long time, eyes leaving my face to take in my body, from the cleavage heaving at the top of my strapless minidress, down my legs to bare feet and back up again. When our eyes met again, I licked my lips.

"Hi," I said to him.

The single word broke whatever barrier was keeping him from acting, and he reached out and grabbed me by the upper arms. He spun me so that I was pressed against the wall, and he brought his mouth down to mine. My lips were already parted, gasping in surprise from his sudden movement, and his tongue was dancing in my mouth before I knew what was happening.

Keeping me pinned against the wall just with his closeness, he continued to kiss me as his hands began to roam my neck, shoulders, and breasts. He cupped both tits beneath my dress, pushing them up and dropping his head to suck on the smooth skin there. Without his mouth on mine, I tipped my head back and let out a moan. Tom hissed in the corner, a fast intake of breath over his teeth, and I turned my head to look at him. He'd removed his shirt, but he still had his trousers on and as far as I could tell, he wasn't touching himself—yet.

Ben's hands were hitching up my short dress so that the hem was around my hips and I turned my attention back to him. As he kissed my mouth and my neck, he brought his hands behind me. He rubbed my ass cheeks through the silk of my panties as I tore at the buttons of his shirt and, when it was open, pushed it back off his shoulders and down his arms. He let go of me and stepped back to pull it off and as he did, I reached out and pinched his nipple. He grunted in pain and pushed me back against the wall, roughly.

"That hurt, you _wicked_ thing," he growled in my ear, and brought his hand down to slap the side of my ass. I jumped from surprise more than pain, and shot another look at Tom, who was now rubbing himself through his pants.

Aggressively, Ben yanked my panties down my legs and I leaned on him a bit to step out of them. As he stood up, he ran his hand up the inside of my leg and then ran a finger up my wet slit to test me. "You're more than ready," he half-whispered, and put his wet finger into his beautiful mouth. He sucked my juices off his finger and moved his hand to my face. He cupped my jaw and pushed his thumb into my mouth. I bit it gently and then sucked it, hard. He closed his eyes for a moment, then spun me around so that I was facing the wall and pulled the zipper of my dress down to let me out of it. He unhooked my bra and pushed that off, too.

He grabbed me again and moved me to the bed, where I sat on the end of it while he stood in front of me. I was at eye level with his waist and I could see how aroused he was. I reached forward and started to undo his belt but he pushed my hands away and did it himself. I watched his fingers work his button and zipper, and I was getting more and more worked up anticipating finally seeing his cock.

He dropped his trousers and boxers and stood before me, completely naked. His penis was fully erect, and I reached out and wrapped my hand around it to test its hardness. He was rock hard in that amazing way that men get—solid and stretched but soft and warm.

"What an amazing dick you've got," I told him, looking up at him and reaching for his balls with my other hand. He stood there in front of me for a moment while I massaged his testicles and licked the smooth head.

He pulled away from me and pushed me down, so I was lying across the foot of the bed. I pulled my knees up and apart, exposing my dripping cunt to him, and he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of me, propping himself over me on his elbows. His heavy cock lay right at my slit, and I tilted my hips up and ran myself along his length, covering him with my juices.

I could hear Tom breathing heavily and as Ben bent to kiss my neck, turned my head to look Tom in the eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen him so turned on before, and he'd finally pulled his cock out of his pants and was working his hand up and down his length. I was still watching Tom as Ben reached down between us and lined himself up with my cunt. I kept watching Tom as Ben applied pressure and pushed himself into me, slowly, slowly, slowly, until finally he was in all the way. I licked my lips and groaned at the feeling of him inside me, and I kept watching Tom pump himself as the other man began to fuck me in earnest.

I kept my hips tilted up and thrust up to meet each of Ben's strokes into me. He propped himself up on straight arms and began a merciless rhythm, pure lust and concentration on his face. Ben looked over at Tom, and as they made eye contact, Tom shuddered and came in his hand. He immediately stood up and came over to the bed, and we both looked to him as Ben continued to pound me. I was getting closer and closer to coming undone. The sensations of Ben's impossibly hard cock moving inside of me were perfectly exquisite and his balls and thighs slapped at me with each thrust and his pelvis ground into my clit.

Tom knelt down next to the bed and placed his thumb in my mouth, like Ben had earlier. I sucked on it and Ben said, "I'm so close," in a strained voice.

Tom turned to Ben and reached behind his head. He pulled Ben's face roughly toward him and moved in for a deep kiss. Ben immediately returned the kiss and seeing their lips and tongues pushing together drove me completely over the edge. My pussy convulsed around Ben's cock as he pushed into me, hard and long, twice more before he groaned into Tom's mouth and let himself go inside of me.

The three of us froze for a moment, the two men's faces still close to each other as they looked into each other's eyes. Tom's fingers idly brushed Ben's curls, and he took his thumb out of my mouth and looked down at me, stroking my cheek. Wordlessly, we arranged ourselves and laid down rightways on the bed, with me in the middle. I faced Ben while Tom spooned me closely from behind and reached across me to take Ben's hand. Without further discussion, the three of us drifted off to sleep.


End file.
